


2018 Whumptober 17 - Drugged

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Dad, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	2018 Whumptober 17 - Drugged

IDK. Kinda irondad. I don’t own marvel.

 

Peter was smiling, excited to be at his first Tony Stark party. These were famous events and there were always stories to tell years in the future. Of course, a few of the Avengers were there, but there were also a lot of important business people. Tony, of course, acted like he knew all of them even if he didn’t. Peter also knew, as much as he would love to spend his time with Tony, as the host, Tony had to mingle.

He chatted with a few of the Avengers but then made his way over to the snack table. After filling a plate, he sat in a chair against the wall. He’d been a little tense all night between the noise and the crowd, his spidey sense was on the fritz.

A boy looking a few years older than him approached and sat next to him, “I’m on of Stark’s interns.”

“Oh!” Peter smiled, “Me too!”

“I haven’t seen you around before,” the boy raised an eyebrow.

“I’m normally in Mr. Stark’s lab.”

“You must be good then, people rarely get to go in there.”

“I guess,” Peter shrugged.

They continued to make small talk until Peter started choking on his food. He made a signal that he was ok, just coughing. The boy passed him a drink and after Peter took a few sips he caught his breath, “Sorry about that, wrong pipe.”

“I was worried I’d have to perform the Heimlich,” the boy laughed.

After a little while the guy took his jacket off, “It’s getting a little hot in here, want to get some air?”

Peter just nodded and followed. He glanced at the time, it was getting a bit late, which would explain why he was starting to feel drowsy.

Once they got outside he tripped. He fell onto the ground laughing.

“Are you ok?” The guy helped him up.

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “What were we doing?”

“How’s it going there, kid?” Tony approached.

“Good,” he giggled.

“Have you been drinking?”

“Of course not Mr. Stark,” he turned but looked confused, “I was just hanging out with another intern. Where did he go?”

“Fri, run a scan of Mr. Parker,” Tony ordered.

“He has traces of the drug Rohypnol in his system.”

“Come on, kid,” Tony grabbed Peter’s arm, “You got drugged.”

“No I didn’t. I’m fine, really,” he argued.

“Did you take a drink from someone?”

Peter thought for a moment, muddling through his confused memories, “I did,” his face turned red with embarrassment.

“Well the problem is, if it’s affecting you with your high metabolism, he must have known you are Spider-man, because that high of a dose could kill a normal person.”

“Ohh no!” Peter looked panicked.

“Peter, listen to me,” Tony looked him in the eyes, “We will take care of it. But right now you need to rest, alright?”

Peter nodded and followed him. He fell asleep as soon as he reached his bed.

Tony shook his head but placed a small kiss on Peter’s forehead as he pulled the blanket over him.

He shut the door and made sure it was locked, “Friday, run back all video footage of Peter throughout the night. Whoever drugged my kid is in for one hell of a surprise.”


End file.
